


What the Heart Wants - MLValentines2k20

by Quickspinner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner
Summary: Ficlets for the We Are Miraculous Valentine's prompts.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 155
Kudos: 311





	1. 1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently doing one set of prompts for the month just wasn't enough for me, or something. These are not connected unless otherwise noted, and they're also pretty draft-and-post. I don't know if I'll have time to do all of them, but I hope you enjoy whatever I do!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had no plans for Valentine’s Day, and honestly, it was kind of a relief. No grand, complicated plans, no painfully heartfelt gifts to be lost or left unsigned or cause misunderstandings, no wracking her brain and her courage for the perfect confession. Adrien was out of town so there wasn’t even the temptation to try, and she’d promised herself that she was done with that anyway.

Nope, as bittersweet as it was to see her friends paired up and excited about their plans, Marinette was actually relieved that she didn’t have any herself. She barely felt sad at all as she chatted with everyone about plans and gifts and what they were all doing, and brushed off all their concerns with an  _ I’m fine  _ that was so sincere that nobody questioned it.

At the end of the day Marinette was almost bowled over by the wave of students exiting the building. She managed to stay upright until the last couple of steps, when someone knocked her aside and her foot landed only half on the step. She pitched forward with a yelp, windmilling wildly, trying to keep her feet under her as she ran down the last couple of steps onto the sidewalk. One last whirl of her arms, and she managed to get her weight back on her heels. “Whew,” she sighed, bending over and putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

“Nice save.” 

Marinette jumped with a half-scream, and whirled around. “Luka! Oh, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” he said, smiling apologetically. “Are you okay? I’m glad you didn’t fall, there were too many people in the way for me to help.”

“I’m fine,” Marinette giggled, straightening. “Just a little embarrassed. Can we just pretend you didn’t see that?”

“If you want to,” Luka chuckled. “Although I could see it wasn’t your fault. I guess everyone’s pretty eager to get on with their plans for the day.”

“Seems that way,” Marinette agreed. “What about you?” She waved at the heart shaped box in his hand. “Waiting for someone? Or did you have a secret admirer that left that for you?” There was a tiny thrill in her stomach that she tried to ignore—along with the edge of fear that came with it.

“Oh, no,” Luka said, looking down at the heart-shaped box in his hand. “I bought it for Juleka. It’s kind of a tradition.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Marinette smiled. “How did that get started?”

To her surprise Luka reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in an uncomfortable gesture that just looked...wrong, when he did it. “It’s a long story—well, actually, it’s kind of a series of long and mostly embarrassing stories, but...let’s just say none of the Couffaines have very good luck with Valentine’s Day. So we figured if we were all going to end up slumped at the kitchen table eating ice cream out of the carton at the end of the day, we might as well just plan for it. For the last couple years, Valentine’s Day has turned into family movie night.” He shrugged slightly, dropping his hand. “It probably sounds stupid, I know, but it’s a thing now. I still like for Jules to feel at least a little special though and she loves these things,” he held up the box, “So I always get her one and walk her home and she gets first pick for the movie.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Marinette sighed. “What a great idea! I think it’s awesome you all found a way to make Valentine’s work for you.” She rolled her eyes. “I sure know what you mean about having bad luck with it. My luck’s been terrible too.” 

Luka smiled sympathetically. “Any big plans this year?”

Marinette shrugged. “Not really. Mom and Dad are going out after the bakery closes, so I’ll probably be doing movies and hot chocolate myself.”

“Alone?” Luka asked, looking concerned.

“Alone, in my comfy pjs, without having to dress up for anyone or worry about impressing anyone and no one to hear me if I stutter and get my words mixed up.” She bumped her shoulder against his arm. “Or tease me about it.”

Luka winced. “I’m really sorry about that.” 

Marinette snorted. “It was a long time ago, you’ve long since made up for it. I’m just teasing you, honestly.” 

Luka started to say something but then looked up, behind her. “Hey Jules,” Luka smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Marinette turned and smiled as Juleka came down the stairs. Juleka mumbled a thank you, accepted the chocolates, and punched her brother in the arm. 

“Yeah, love you too,” Luka chuckled, rubbing his arm. “You ready to go?” 

Juleka nodded. “Bye Marinette.”

“Bye! You two have fun!” Marinette waved.

The siblings got about two steps away before Luka paused, and then turned back. Coming back to Marinette, he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small square gold box which he offered to her with a lopsided smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Marinette.”

Marinette blinked at him and then looked down at the box. She took it slowly, and looked up at Luka. She wasn’t sure but she kind of thought he was blushing slightly as he flashed her a quick grin before turning away and putting his hand on Juleka’s shoulder, nearly pushing her down the street with him.

Marinette looked back down at the box in her hand. She pulled off the little gold elastic holding it closed and opened it. Four little chocolates nestled there in cloth lining stamped with a high-quality brand name. Surely he hadn’t given her something he’d bought for his mother—but no. The small tag attached to the elastic had Marinette’s name on it in Luka’s handwriting. She blushed and closed the box, slipping the elastic back on and putting it carefully in her purse, where Tikki cooed over it and beamed up at her. 

Marinette got a text just as she arrived home, pushing through the bakery door. It was from Juleka. _Luka said you’re hanging out alone tonight. You can come join our movie night if you want._ _Price of admittance is bakery snacks :)_

Marinette smiled, and went to get a box. 


	2. 2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka Couffaine likes everybody, but he only loves three people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I was feeling a little dramatic with this one.

Luka Couffaine likes everybody. He’s an easygoing guy and he gives people the benefit of the doubt. He doesn’t mind about age or gender or musical style; as long as someone can respect others, they’re okay in Luka’s books. 

Luka Couffaine likes everybody, but he only loves three people.

One is his mother. Free-spirited, headstrong, stubborn, loud, and occasionally difficult, Anarka Couffaine is also brilliantly creative, unapologetically herself, and she loves her children fiercely, if not always wisely. 

Luka is proud of his mother and he loves her even when her quirks make her difficult to live with. He loves her, so he puts up with meals at odd hours, with the way she barrels into his business and wanders out again with vague assurances that she believes he has things under control. Luka loves the flashes of insight she gets sometimes when she actually stops and looks at a person and really focuses on them, the intuition that lets her divine in those few seconds what someone needs and the way she gives it to them without a second thought. Anarka can’t be called selfless by any stretch, but she is open-hearted and giving, and when you can get her to slow down long enough, she gives the best hugs Luka has ever experienced. Luka is happy to be his mama’s boy and he would die for Anarka, and that is a simple truth.

The second person Luka loves is his sister. They were born too close together for him to remember a time without Juleka, so he doesn’t know what he thought the first time he saw her, but he can’t remember a time he hasn’t loved his little sister with the quiet intensity of the sun on the Seine in summer. Even when she swats him away, calls him a dork, complains that he is “gross,” he loves her, and he knows she loves him too. He knows Juleka’s moods the way he knows the chords on his guitar, and sometimes he can play them just as easily. Luka knows when to tease and when to leave her alone, how to cheer her up and how to let her cry. They may fight and argue but none of that touches their bond, and there isn’t a single shirt that he owns that hasn’t been soaked in her tears. His one and only encounter with the police that didn’t involve bailing out his mother involved his knuckles covered in the blood of Juleka’s tormenters. Anarka picked him up, took him home, patched up his hurts, and enveloped him in one of her awesome hugs, telling him what a good boy he was, because everyone in the family knows this second truth: Luka would die for Anarka. He would kill for Juleka. 

The third person Luka loves is Ladybug. Not that he is  _ in love _ with Ladybug. It’s just that he is  _ in love _ with Marinette, and Marinette just so happens to be Ladybug. It’s not as easy as the love he feels for his family, not as clearly defined, because he’s young and she’s young and young love is messy and difficult. He loves her all the same, loves her enough to keep her secret even from herself. He loves her enough to hold her while her tears soak into the place that usually catches Juleka’s. He loves her enough to pretend to believe her when she says she’s okay, and then to say nothing when she is back in his arms again, sobbing for her broken heart and her burdened shoulders. Luka loves her enough to love her even when she loves someone else. 

Luka loves the way his mother taught him to love, fiercely but not wisely, and he loves the way his sister taught him to love, sacrificially and protectively. Marinette teaches him to love silently. 

Luka Couffaine likes everybody, but he only loves three people, and they are engraved on his heart with these three truths: Luka would die for Anarka. Luka would kill for Juleka.

Luka will suffer for Marinette. 


	3. 3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka thinks he's clever, but he didn't count on Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Rose owns a flower shop and Luka helps out sometimes. This was really a speedwrite and I kind of wish I’d had more time to do the idea justice, so maybe I’ll revisit it sometime.
> 
> Also, I uploaded two chapters yesterday, so be sure to check them out if you missed one!

It was the big day and Rose was just finishing tying up the last paper flower when Alya appeared at the bottom of the ladder. 

“Marinette’s not here yet,” Alya fretted. “She has the cake and she was supposed to be picking up the flower arrangements.”

Rose sighed gustily as she came down the ladder. “I told you that you should have just let me set it up for delivery!”

“You were already responsible for six other things, including making the flower arrangements to begin with,” Alya pointed out, flipping through the plan on her tablet. “How were you going to make and hang the paper flowers  _ and _ get the flower arrangements at the same time? Besides, your car is tiny and Marinette has the bakery van.”

Rose threw up her hands. “That’s what I have employees for, Alya! We have our own delivery van for the shop!” Honestly, sometimes there was no talking to Alya when she had her mind made up.

“Never mind that now, here she comes,” Alya said, looking up.

Marinette jogged up to them, putting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. “Parked...out front…” she gasped. “Cake and flowers in the back of the van.” She held up her keys, and Alya snapped them up. 

“Excellent, I’ll get Kim and Nino to unload,” she said, and walked off.

“Whew,” Marinette said, straightening and smiling at Rose. “Thanks for having everything so organized, Rose, it was really easy. Except getting the arrangements in the van, that was a trip, but your employee was really helpful. He really went above and beyond helping me fit those things in the back.” She twirled a single long-stemmed lavender rose absently between her fingers as she spoke. 

“Where did you get that?” Rose asked, tilting her head. There weren’t any lavender roses in her arrangements.

“Oh, the man who helped me with the order gave it to me,” Marinette replied, blushing. “He said it was a shame after we did all that work to get those giant things in the van that I shouldn’t have a flower for myself.” She put a hand to her cheek. “He was really sweet. Such a nice guy. Um, the one with the black hair with the dyed tips? I forgot to ask his name.” She pouted slightly, brushing her fingers lightly against the flower stem.

Rose squealed. “Luka did? He just gave it to you?”

“Well, yes,” Marinette said, frowning with sudden worry. “I don’t want to get him in trouble, Rose, I can pay for it if—”

“Who cares about paying for it!” Rose nearly screamed, bouncing up and down on her toes. “He gave you a lavender rose! Oh, this is so romantic!”

Marinette blinked. “Okay, I’m confused.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed Marinette’s shoulders, putting her face a little closer than was comfortable as she looked Marinette in the eye. “A lavender rose means _ love at first sight _ !” She let go of Marinette and started to bounce again, squealing. 

Marinette’s face flooded with heat. “Oh, I’m sure he d-didn’t mean, he probably didn’t even know—”

“Yes he did,” Rose said firmly, her finger suddenly an inch from Marinette’s nose. “Do you think I allow anybody to work in my shop without at least knowing the meanings of the roses?” She folded her arms and put her nose in the air. “He knew exactly what he was doing. He was just banking on  _ you  _ not knowing.” She looked back at Marinette and grinned. “But now you  _ do  _ know. So the question is, what do you want to do about it?”

The next morning Luka walked into the flower shop to find Rose bubbling over with happiness.

“The event yesterday go okay?” he asked as he came around the counter and tied on his apron. 

“Oh, it was beautiful,” Rose sighed, clasping her hands together with a dreamy sigh. “Everything was just perfect. Almost. But there’s a drunk uncle at every wedding.” She dismissed drunk uncles with a wave of her hand and went back to humming as she trimmed the stems for the arrangement she was working on.

Luka chuckled. “Well, I’m glad it went well, I know it was important to you.” 

“Marinette said you were very helpful, by the way,” Rose said, and Luka turned away so she wouldn’t see him blush.

“I’m glad I could help her,” he said as casually as he could.

“She gave me a slice of the wedding cake for you,” Rose said, and Luka looked at her out of the corner of his eye, suddenly suspicious of the way her voice had jumped a little higher than usual. “It’s in the fridge in the back. You should go eat it now while it’s still fresh.” 

Luka picked up the order list for the day and skimmed down it. “That was nice of her. I’ll eat it with my lunch.”

“Go eat it now!” Rose snapped, and Luka turned to look at her in surprise. She glared and pointed her trimmers at him. “Go eat the cake, Luka!”

“Ohhhkay…” Luka said, setting the clipboard down slowly and backing towards the door to the back. “I’ll...go eat the cake now.” 

He wondered what was up with her as he slipped into the back and went to the employee refrigerator. Maybe Rose really liked the cake and didn’t want to be tempted to eat it herself? She could have just asked, or even hinted that she wanted it, but— 

Luka shook his head, and drew the small pink box out of the refrigerator, smiling to himself as he remembered the blue-eyed one-woman disaster that had whirled into the shop yesterday. She was energetic and cheerful and sweet and adorable and Luka had been smitten before she even finished stuttering out her name. It was nice of her to think of him, he thought as he opened the cake box. 

His eyes widened slightly—not at the elegant little piece of white cake, but at the small sprig of lilac laid carefully inside the box, a carefully folded napkin separating it from the cake. Luka picked up the flower, his heart in his throat. There was a ribbon tied around it and a business card attached. When he read the handwritten note on the back, he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. For a moment he stood frozen, just staring.

“What are you waiting for??” Rose screeched from the doorway. “ _ Call her now!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilacs mean spring, beginnings, new love, according to my ten second internet search.


	4. 4. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Luka didn't think it was much of a secret.

Luka didn’t even jump when she burst into his cabin, yelling his name at the top of her lungs. He didn’t even look up from his guitar as he smiled and said, “Hi, Marinette.”

“Luka!” she not-quite-yelled, “Are you my secret admirer?”

Luka chuckled. “Honestly I didn’t think it was much of a secret.” His fingers played an easily recognizable series of notes— _ You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide _ .

Marinette turned red and spluttered for a moment, then held up a small box. “But it was you. You left me these things?”

He smiled again, still not looking at her directly. “Yeah. I did. Kind of thought you'd catch on to me before now, actually.” 

“B-but—but why?” Marinette asked, collapsing on the bed next to him. 

He’d had a lot of time to think about how he was going to answer that question when it finally came, and he still had to take a moment to gather himself. “Because you’re special and you deserve to feel special,” he said finally. “Because I know it’s the first Valentine’s Day since Adrien and Kagami got together and it made me sad to think you’d be sad, and if I could do anything to help, I wanted to.” Luka finally lifted his head and looked at her. “Because I like you and I want to spend time with you and I’d really like you to go to that concert with me.” 

“But…” Marinette looked down at the box in her hand, opening it to look at the tickets sitting inside. 

“I know,” Luka said, nudging her shoulder lightly with his. “You know I know. And you know I’d never push my feelings on you, right?” He waited until she looked up at him and nodded slowly. “So let me do this for you. Let me take you out and make you feel special. I don’t want you to spend Valentine’s moping at home by yourself. I get needing to be sad, and you should let yourself feel that, I’m not saying you shouldn’t. But sometimes you need to take a break from the sad. Please let me do that for you, if I can, even if it’s just for a little while.” 

Marinette was still looking down at the tickets, but she sniffled. Luka put his guitar aside and reached for a tissue to offer her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She accepted the tissue and pressed it to her face, leaning into him. 

“It’s up to you, Marinette. If you don’t feel up to it, we don’t have to go,” he told her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “It’s not too late for me to give the tickets to Rose and Juleka.”

“No,” Marinette sighed. “No, I think...I want to go. You’re right. I could use a break from sad.” 

“Okay,” Luka smiled. “You go home and get ready. Go take a nice hot shower and pick out something fun to wear and make yourself pretty if you want. I’ll pick you up in two hours, okay? And if you change your mind, text me. I’ll understand.” 

Marinette just shook her head. She set the tissue in her lap and took Luka’s face in her hands, bringing him down to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” she said, and her smile might have been a little wobbly but it was genuine. 

“Anything for you, Marinette,” he sighed, with maybe a little more emotion than was wise. 

She kissed his cheek again lightly and smiled, standing up. “You hold onto these,” she said, giving him the tickets. “I don’t want to lose them. And...I’ll see you in two hours.” 

Luka nodded as she got off the bed. “See you soon, Marinette.” 

She made her way out of the cabin, but she paused at the door to look back at him. He waited, but she just looked at him for a moment and then beamed, making him catch his breath. “I’m looking forward to it,” she said, and she was gone before she could hear his soft “Me, too,” which was maybe just as well.


	5. 5. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Hearts - Luka takes care of Marinette's heart, but she worries about breaking his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cheating today because a big chunk of this was already written, but it wasn't enough to feel complete and I couldn't figure out how to frame it. I think it works pretty well with this theme.

Luka said nothing as Marinette paced and ranted. His participation wasn’t required at the moment. His job, as he saw it, was to give her a safe place to vent, and then be there when she was done. He just played a soothing melody and watched for butterflies. 

Luka played not to calm her, but to keep himself calm. He didn’t especially like what he was hearing but it wouldn’t do Marinette any good if he went Silencer on her. It certainly sounded like the universe was on a personal mission to push her to the breaking point and Luka was sorely tempted to have some words with the people it chose to use most often. 

Marinette collapsed on the bed next to him and buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled after a moment.

Luka smiled. “Don’t be sorry. You’re allowed to be angry.”

Marinette groaned and flopped backwards on the bed.

“If you want to know the truth,” Luka said, picking at the loose threads of his ripped jeans, “I’m happy you’re angry. No, wait, that’s not what I mean…” His fingers went back to the guitar strings as he tried to work out his thoughts. “I’m happy that you have the energy to be angry again. For a long time, all you could manage to be was sad and tired.” He played a tune that was chaotic and turbulent, but subdued, constrained, unable to hit a true high or a genuine low. “Compared to that, anger is an improvement.” The tune smashed upwards in an angry trill, still chaotic, but finally reaching beyond its previous bounds. 

Marinette nodded slowly, and then mustered a little smile. “I guess that is an improvement,” she said, sitting back up. Luka reached over and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

“I’d rather you were happy,” he told her. “But you feel so intensely, Marinette, that’s your nature. It’s the times when your heart is muted that I worry about you the most.”

His hand moved down to tug ever so lightly at her shoulder, an invitation she was more than willing to consent to. She leaned against him, let his arm curl around her. 

“I feel like I keep showing you all the worst parts of me,” Marinette mumbled, turning closer into him. She buried her face in his shoulder, and felt him turn slightly to rub his cheek against her hair.

“I don’t mind,” he said, his gentle voice sounding deeper with her ear pressed against him. “I’m happy that you trust me enough to let me see the sides of yourself you don’t like.”

Marinette took a shuddering breath, and wound her arms around him, pressing closer. Luka ran his hand up and down her back, resting his cheek on her hair. 

“I do like them,” Luka said, very softly, after a few long, comfortable moments of silence. “Those sides of you. If it helps.” He smiled. “Even when you’re angry or upset, you’re true to your giving heart. When your anger is selfish, it burns out quickly and you forgive and move on. When it’s for someone else, you don’t let it go until you’ve found a way to help. But you know, even if that weren’t true, it’d still be okay. You’re allowed to be a human being, Marinette.”

Marinette huffed. “When I’m with you I feel like that might actually be true,” she sighed. She lifted her head and looked at him. Their faces were close and she saw his eyes dart to her lips. Then he pressed his own together and turned his face away for a moment. Just a moment. Then he sighed and came back, resting his forehead against hers and cupping her cheek. 

It would take nothing at all to give him what he wanted. It would be so easy. Just tilt her head. It would feel good, too, to let him love her. To let down the last wall between them. But would it be right? Would it be honest?

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“No, please don’t be. I don’t ever want to be another thing you have to worry about,” Luka stroked her cheek, voice tight. “I’m sorry I let you see it, it won’t happen again.”

“That’s not what I want either,” Marinette sighed. “For you to have to hide yourself from me. I just...I’m afraid of breaking your heart by inches.”

“Don’t think about it that way,” Luka told her, lifting his face away from her and tucking her under his chin. “I’m not hiding, just...putting those feelings away for later. It’s not the right time to deal with it. You have so many things that just can’t be put off, but that’s not one of them. We’re young, we have our whole lives to figure that stuff out. I can’t say that I never wish it was different, but it’s fine.” He took a slow breath. “This is enough. That I can be here for you. If we never have more than this, I’ll still treasure it. I can take care of my own heart, I promise.”

“But you’re already taking care of mine,” Marinette pouted. “And Juleka’s. And even your mom’s too, I bet.”

“You don’t have any room to talk, you’re taking care of half of Paris,” Luka teased. “Half your school at least. You want to protect everyone, you can’t get mad that I just want to protect you and my family.”

Marinette grumbled. 

“You’re only mad because I’m right,” he pointed out, and chuckled when she growled. “Why don’t you lay down for a bit?” Luka suggested, knowing she was probably tired after letting all that out.

She sighed, but climbed on the narrow bed behind him. Luka smoothed her hair back once as she lay on his pillow, and then propped one ankle up on the opposite knee and picked up his guitar. 

Juleka came in sometime later, darting a quick glance at him and the figure sleeping on his bed. “Again?” she murmured. Luka gave an affirmative hum.

Juleka sighed, and then went over to her brother and hugged his head against her, long hair falling down over him. Luka chuckled and blue a strand out of his face, patting Juleka’s arm with one hand as he leaned into her hug and closed his eyes, reflecting that his heart was actually in pretty good hands.


	6. 6. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings are such a pain. Luka doesn't know why Juleka's so concerned. It's just a crush.

“You’re humming.”

Luka raised his eyebrows without looking up from his task. “I hum a lot.”

“But you’ve been humming the same song since the music festival,” Juleka said, pausing in her own application to study him. “And it’s not the song we played, so—what gives?”

Luka didn’t answer for a moment, focused on the polish he was applying to his first finger. “It’s just a song I’ve been thinking about.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

Luka chuckled, dipping the brush back in the black paint. “It’s the truth.” 

“It’s not the whole truth.” Juleka narrowed her eyes at him. “Luka.”

"What?”

“Something’s going on or you wouldn’t be this cryptic.”

Luka considered his options as he moved on to his middle finger. “Did your friends like the performance? I mean, not all the Captain Hardrock business. Obviously that was not awesome, but...after that?” He glanced up to check her expression when he mentioned Captain Hardrock, but she seemed okay, so he went back to what he was doing.

“I think they liked it,” Juleka said, dipping her head so that her hair hid a little more of her face than usual. “Nino thought we needed more drums.”

Luka hummed thoughtfully. “But everyone else liked it? Alya? Marinette?”

Juleka’s head snapped up and Luka barely managed not to wince. He dipped the brush and started on his ring finger as coolly as he could.

“Are you serious?” Juleka asked flatly. “Two million people in this city and you decide to crush on  _ Marinette _ ?” 

Luka snorted softly. “Right, like you  _ decided  _ to crush on Rose,” he muttered, and then he did wince, because he hadn’t meant to admit anything. 

“Well you nip that in the bud right now,” Juleka said, throwing down the fancy brush she’d been using on her nails with a scowl. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Luka huffed, hiding the fact that he was actually a little hurt. 

“Luka,” Juleka sighed, “She’s interested in somebody already, and I don’t think...she’s kind of single-minded about it.” 

Luka shrugged. “That’s okay. I just...I think she’s cool.” And funny. And brave. And adorable. He sighed in a way that made his words sound like a lie. “It’s no big deal. A little crush makes life interesting, that’s all. Just...adds a little spice and inspiration. It doesn’t have to turn into anything.” 

Juleka rolled her eyes. “If you could look up  _ being in love with love _ it’d be a tossup whether it’s your picture or Rose’s.” 

Luka shrugged. “I’m okay with that. It just...I don’t know, it feels good.” He paused, considering for a moment as he stared at the still-bare nail on his little finger. “Hey, can I borrow your pink?” 

Juleka started to hand him a bottle of hot pink polish, but Luka shook his head. “No, the lighter one. The one you got for Rose.”

Juleka stared at him for a moment, the bottle of polish hanging between them.

“What?” Luka shrugged again.

Juleka groaned as she exchanged the hot pink for the bottle of baby pink and passed it to him. “You’re disgusting.” 

Luka just smiled to himself as he painted his little finger with the sweet pink. “You’ve been saying that since you were like, three."

“And I’ve been so right this whole time.” Juleka turned up her nose like she used to when she was a little kid, and Luka had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her.

“Better goth up your wardrobe a bit more, sis, because you’re still adorable underneath all the skulls and bats,” he said, barely managing to duck whatever it was she chucked at his head. 

“I hate you,” she muttered.

“You’re just so cute, Jules.” 

“Shut up, Luka!”

“Aw, look at the way you puff your cheeks out when you’re mad, it’s so—ow!!” Luka scowled. “That one hurt, Jules.”

“Then shut your mouth, jerk,” Juleka scowled. “I am not  _ cute. _ ” She shuddered.

“Yeah, whatever, princess of darkness,” Luka grumbled, examining his hand. He liked the pop of pink. It was just...a little bit of inspiration to carry with him. No one had to know besides Juleka, anyway. Luka smiled. 

“Ugh, you’re so gross.”


	7. 7. Pink and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu jam session leads to unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had nothing in my mind when I started this but the prompt and this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhUNkQgxAJY
> 
> I don’t often get surprised when I write anymore but I did today, I really had no idea where this was going until we were there, so. Enjoy the madness.

Marinette always felt a little awkward walking on to the Liberty. One of the many eccentricities intrinsic to the Couffaines’ lifestyle was the lack of a doorbell and it made Marinette, who had been raised to be polite and considerate, uncomfortable to just barge onto their...barge. 

She’d asked at one point about proper boarding etiquette and both Luka and Juleka just looked at her like she had two heads, and said in unison, “Just come aboard and yell.”

So she did, even though it made her uncomfortable. She always texted before she came but there was never any telling whether any of them were near their phones or whether they’d be able to hear them if they were. The result was she was almost always timid and blushing as she crossed the gangplank. She’d always been warmly welcomed, though, which gave her the courage to keep doing it. 

Today she didn’t bother to yell because instead of soft guitar music, someone was playing a raucous drum solo, and Marinette couldn’t hope to be heard. She crossed over towards the stage and stopped short,

Seated at the drum set was Luka, wearing a thick pair of headphones and going to town with the drums in perfect rhythm. Marinette’s mouth dropped open in surprise. She knew, intellectually, that Luka played other instruments but she’d never seen him play anything but the guitar. He was clearly into it though, focused on what he was doing, and he put as much emotion into his playing as ever. The drumsticks looked huge in his lean hands, used as she was to seeing them in Ivan’s big paws. His shaggy hair flew as he bobbed and moved, and he wasn’t wearing his jacket or his hoodie, just his white t-shirt bright in the sun. 

Despite his absorption it only took a minute for him to notice her. Luka looked up and grinned and winked, twirling one drumstick in his hand before bringing it down with perfect timing. Marinette smiled and skirted around the stage to come up next to him. He watched her, grinning, as he kept playing.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Marinette giggled. 

“Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes,” he sang. “And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I.” His eyes flicked up to her, smiling as he continued. “And love, if your wings are broken—“ Marinette’s already pink face flushed a deep red, “—borrow mine so yours can open too, cause I'm gonna stand by you.”

She covered her face and giggled as he crashed his way through the chorus, and then he paused and looked up. “C’mere,” he grinned, putting both sticks in one hand and pulling her in front of him, between his legs. He pulled his headphones down around his neck and turned up the volume so she could hear the song too. Then he put the sticks in her hands and wrapped his own around them, sliding back on the stool a little to let her perch on the edge. 

“Luka, this’ll never work,” she protested, even as she obeyed his instructions and braced one fit to lean her weight into him and put the other over his on the pedal of the kick drum.

“We’ll find out,” he chuckled, adjusting her grip on the sticks and then letting go just long enough to back the song up. “It doesn’t have to be perfect, I just want you to feel it. Here we go.” 

It was definitely a little awkward, especially because her arms were shorter than his, but she managed to keep her limbs loose enough to let him move her freely, and he adjusted quickly. 

Marinette understood what he was trying to show her, they way they were playing with their whole bodies. Obviously he’d expected her to ask why the drums and not the guitar, and he was answering her question in his own way, showing her through the music. It was a different energy this way, a different type of expression. He could be energetic with his guitar, but not like this. 

“And love, if you’re wings are broken, we can brave through those emotions too,” he sang lightly and she turned her head and nuzzled his jaw for just a moment, then giggled when he almost missed a beat. “Even if we can’t find heaven,” she sang with him, “I’ll walk through hell with you. Love, you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna stand by you.” She enjoyed the crash of the symbols, giggling at the enthusiasm Luka put into them. She bobbed her head along with his.

When the song ended he leaned around her a little bit to grin. “What do you think? You want to do another one?” 

Marinette shook her head, and then turned a little, caught his face in her hands, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She giggled into it as he dropped the drumsticks, all his breath leaving him in a rush as she pulled away. 

Luka stared at her, his mouth hanging half-open, his usual calm pleasantness replaced by an utterly thunderstruck expression. A laugh burst from her, and she leaned in again, holding his gaze with an expectant quirk of her eyebrow. He didn’t snap out of his daze until her lips brushed the corner of his mouth, and then he was suddenly moving to meet her, his hands diving into her hair as he kissed her back desperately, like he thought he might miss his chance if he moved too slowly. But Marinette wasn’t going anywhere and the kiss rolled into a third and a fourth before she finally pushed him away for the sake of some air, turning her face so that his next attempt landed on her cheek. She giggled and then froze as someone coughed—the kind of cough that usually covered a laugh. 

They both looked up and found the remaining band members smirking at them. Well, Juleka and Ivan were smirking. Mylène’s balled fists framed an excited smile and Juleka had her arm wrapped around Rose and her hand clamped over Rose’s mouth. Rose’s blue eyes were wide and she was practically vibrating in place. 

Neither Luka nor Marinette could find anything to say. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Ivan grinned, folding his arms. “But you’re in my seat.” 

Marinette leapt up immediately, and the sudden absence of her weight on the front of the stool meant that it tipped over backwards, dumping Luka to the deck with a crash. 

“Luka!” Marinette screeched, diving for him. “Oh my—I’m so sorry, are you okay?” 

Luka just lay there blinking for a moment, and then he started to laugh, his hands coming to cover his red face. “Oh my God, I love you so much, you beautiful disaster,” he laughed, growing increasingly hysterical by the minute. 

“Great, you broke him,” Juleka sighed, finally letting go of Rose, who released an ear-splitting shriek and began jumping up and down. 

“At least my drums are okay,” Ivan said, righting the stool and checking his instrument. 

“Luka,” Marinette frowned, wiping away a tear that was trickling down his face from behind his hand. “Luka, are you all right?” 

One hand came away from his face and pressed on the deck, and then he shoved himself up, catching her around the waist and pulling her into him with his other arm. He kissed her and this time she was the one left with the dazed stare. Panic welled up in her. Oh God, had she really done that to him? But Luka kissed her again, and again, and she began to forget to be mortified.

“We,” he said between kisses, “Need to talk.” He kissed her again hard, cupping her cheek with one hand, and Rose let out another squeal. “Privately,” Luka added breathlessly, finally getting up off the deck and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her one more time and then grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the door to the lower decks. 

“Practice, dumbass!” Juleka shouted, but he didn’t stop moving, just raised a hand and waved. 

“Start without me!” he yelled before pulling Marinette through the door and shutting it with a clang.


	8. 8. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Kagami have a little chat about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of depressing compared to yesterday’s, but thanks for all the love on that one, it made my day. I cheated again, taking something I’d already started and expanding on it for the prompt. I’m scared for Kagami and Luka in S4, honestly.

It was a beautiful day for a picnic. The weather was perfect, the sun shielded by just enough clouds to keep it from being too hot or too bright. The brightly colored cloths and long buffet tables set out by the catering company were loaded with good food. Kagami and Adrien, wearing their first and second place medals, greeted guests and shook hands with bright but likely fake smiles. 

Luka sat with Marinette at the edge of one of the cloths, two empty plates beside them (real plates, not paper plates, which at least had the advantage of being too heavy to blow away before one of the service people lurking around scooped them up).

Apparently “a casual celebration in the park with just a few friends” was different when you were stupid rich. 

The band was nice, though. Not Luka’s usual fare, but he could appreciate it. Next to him, Marinette’s shoulders drooped. 

“You look tired,” Luka observed. Marinette sighed.

“I am, but I didn’t want to miss this,” Marinette answered, without the fake smile she would have felt obligated to offer anyone else. “I don’t want Kagami to think there’s any hard feelings. She has so few friends as it is. Most of the people here are here for Adrien.” She gestured to her classmates scattered around, chatting and occasionally playing some of the lawn games they had set up.

Luka unfolded his legs and opened his arms, beckoning to her. “Come here.”

“I shouldn’t,” Marinette fretted, though she was already moving to climb over his leg and sit in front of him. “I don’t want them to think I’m bored.” 

“Nobody will question it if you’re with me,” he pointed out gently as she leaned back and settled against him. “They’ll just think it’s cute.” They weren’t dating, not really, not while her heart was so bruised, but people mostly seemed to assume they were, and if corrected, would shrug in a way that implied it was only a matter of time. He put his arms around her and joined his hands across her middle, making a cradle of his body so she wouldn’t fall over if she fell asleep. Marinette let her head fall back on his shoulder, fidgeting a bit until she found the hollow between his shoulder and neck. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured by her temple. “Just rest, Marinette, you’re exhausted.” She sighed again, and he felt her relax into him, and smiled. He hummed quietly along with the quartet, as he watched the festivities go on around him, pretending not to notice the looks and smiles that occasionally came their way. 

He was mildly surprised when Kagami stopped at his feet. “Will it disturb her if I join you?” she asked.

Luka took a moment to notice how heavy Marinette was against him, how relaxed, and the slow, steady breaths moving his hands. “I don’t think so,” he replied with a small smile. “She was really tired.”

“Then she should have stayed home,” Kagami frowned. 

“You invited her,” Luke reminded her. “She knew it was important to you and she wanted to be here.”

Kagami seemed to consider that. “May I?” Luka raised his eyebrows. “Join you,” Kagami clarified.

“Sure,” Luka said, nodding to the ground beside him. “Pull up a patch of grass. Congratulations again on your win, I didn’t get a chance to say it before.” 

“Thank you.” Kagami folded her legs and knelt next to him, tucking her skirt around her legs and resting her hands in her lap, back straight. Very proper, Luka thought with a smile to himself. 

“Marinette trusts you,” Kagami said. There were times when her bluntness bothered Luka, when she made Marinette uncomfortable, but most of the time he appreciated it. Few people were as unapologetically themselves as Kagami, and he could respect that. She seemed to be waiting for a response.

He settled on, “I’m grateful for that.” 

“I need some advice,” Kagami went on. “I can’t ask Marinette, and I don’t have any other friends. Since you are her friend and she trusts you, and she is my friend and I trust her, I’m hoping you will extend your assistance to me.”

“I will if I can,” Luka agreed, already having an idea where this was going, but willing to let her get there in her own way. 

“It’s about Adrien,” Kagami said in a rush, her composure cracking just a little. “That’s why I can’t ask Marinette.”

“Good call,” Luka said, as evenly as he could manage. 

“It’s just...I’m confused about Adrien’s behavior. He acts as if he cares about me, but there are times when he seems...uncertain. Hesitant. Uncommitted.” She paused. “Do you have any observations that could help?”

Luka hid his smile in Marinette’s hair. “Well,” he said when he lifted his head, “That’s not really a lot to go on, but it’s normal to be a bit hesitant in a new relationship. You’re still learning about each other and neither one of you has been in a relationship before, so you’ve got a lot to figure out. It’s harder when you don’t have any experience because you have all these things that movies and books have told you are things that are supposed to happen in a relationship, and one or both of you might not be ready for those things. And that’s okay, whether you do or don’t do those things doesn’t make your relationship any more or less valid.”

Kagami shifted uncomfortably. “What does it mean if I’m ready and he’s not?”

Luka leaned his head back against the tree. “It could mean a lot of things. People don’t always follow the same path, you know? When you learn a new fencing technique, do you and Adrien always master it at the same time?”

Kagami frowned. “Are you saying Adrien is incompetent at romance?” 

Luka had to contain his laughter to keep from waking Marinette, but it was hard. “Not exactly. I’m saying everybody is ready for things in their own time, and there’s nothing wrong with that. You can either wait until he is ready, or you can move on and find someone more in sync with you. Neither of those makes you a bad person.”

“There is no one better for me than Adrien,” Kagami declared.

Luka raised his eyebrows slightly. “Then you’ll just have to be patient. It’s fine to let him know how you feel and what you want out of your relationship, but it’s not right to pressure someone into something they’re not ready for.” 

“But if he loves me, why wouldn’t he be ready?” It was the closest thing he’d ever seen to a pout on her face.

“I can’t answer that,” Luka shrugged, shifting Marinette just slightly. “People have all kinds of reasons for that kind of thing. Ultimately, it doesn’t matter  _ why _ . It’s not something you can decide for him. Like I said, whether you do or don’t doesn’t mean anything about your relationship, but if you can’t be okay with his decision either way, then you shouldn’t be in a relationship at all.”

Kagami blinked. “I don’t want to force him,” she said. “I want him to want to. I just don’t know why he—“ she faltered and looked down at her hands. “Why he doesn’t. We’ve gone on dates. We spend time together. I thought he cared about me, but…”

“He does care about you,” Luka assured her. 

“I want him to love me like you love Marinette,” Kagami said in her flat, blunt way.

Luka felt the flush run up his neck and had to look away for a minute. "That’s not something you can force,” he said at last. “If that’s what you want, and you think he can give it to you, then like I said, you’ll just have to be patient. He’ll get there, or he won’t. There’s nothing you can do to change it. Well,” he amended, “Nothing honest, anyway. You could try to change yourself, but what good is it to be with someone who’s not in love with the real you?”

Kagami said nothing, and the silence continued for a moment before Luka felt compelled to break it. 

“But, Kagami,” he said slowly, and he shifted slightly under his burden to turn and look her in the eye. “Don’t settle. It’s hard to remember sometimes feeling as strongly as we do, but...we’re still young. We still have a lot of life to live and a lot of people to meet. Don’t spend your life waiting for Adrien if it turns out he can’t give you what you want.”

Kagami twisted the family ring on her finger absently. “How long am I supposed to wait?” 

“You’re the only one that can answer that,” Luka told her. 

“How long do  _ you _ intend to wait?” Kagami asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. “And what will happen when you’re done waiting?”

“I don’t know,” Luka admitted. “I don’t really feel like I need to know. I’ll move on when it feels like it’s time. I don’t need to put a number on it, but it’s okay if you do.”

“You can’t make her depend on you and then disappear because you’re tired of waiting,” Kagami said, and her tone began to annoy him slightly, although he knew she meant well.

“I won’t,” Luka said, leaning his head back against the tree. “Whatever happens, I’ll be careful. I won’t let her get hurt if I can help it.”

“Good,” Kagami said with another threatening look. Luka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was trying. Overcompensating, but trying.

“She doesn’t blame you,” he said, though he was straying into none-of-his business territory. “She’s trying to be happy for you. It’s part of why she came today, even though she was so tired. She wants you to know she’s still your friend.”

Kagami looked at her hands, her short hair falling forward just enough to shield her expression. 

“She doesn’t hate you,” Luka said gently. “I promise. She’s not mad at Adrien, either. She just wants you both to be happy.”

Kagami sighed. “All my life I’ve been surrounded by people who had their own best interests at heart. I was raised knowing people would use me if they could. My money, my family name, my connections. I was taught not to encourage friendships because they could only end in disappointment and hurt once the other person got what they wanted.” She drew in a deep breath. “I’ve never known anyone as selfless as Marinette.” Luka smiled, until Kagami added, “Except maybe you.”

Luka shook his head, looking down at Marinette. “I’m a long way from selfless. I’d do anything for the people I care about, but…” He shrugged. “I’m a little too cynical& to do it for the world at large the way Marinette does.”

Kagami sighed. “Are we fools?” she asked bluntly. “Are we simply courting heartbreak?” 

“I don’t know,” Luka admitted. 

“Doesn’t it bother you not to know?” Kagami demanded. “What if all of this is just a waste of time and we’re both spinning our wheels for nothing?” 

“It might be for nothing,” Luka sighed. “Or at least, not for the thing we want it to be. But even so…” he looked down at Marinette. “I can’t think of it as a waste, you know. I mean, obviously I was raised a little bit differently than you, and in my family, we believe relationships can have value even if they don’t last forever. Friendships, lovers, we learn something from everyone we form a bond with. Sometimes those lessons are painful but pain has purpose.” He shrugged. “I just don’t feel like I need to have all the answers. If things work out and we get to have something lasting, I’ll be overjoyed. If that’s not what happens, then I’ll just have to let her go and treasure the time we’ve had together. Why would I want to ruin those moments worrying about it?” 

Kagami just sighed in answer. 

“Just love in the moment, Kagami,” Luka tightened his hold on Marinette slightly. “If it’s too painful to do that then...maybe you already have your answer.”

“In the moment,” Kagami repeated absently, her eyes finding Adrien across the green. He happened to look up at the same time and waved, smiling brightly. Kagami’s answering wave and smile were genuine, though more reserved. “I guess that will have to be enough for now.” She looked at Luka. “Can I bring you anything?”

“No,” Luka smiled. “I’m good.”

Kagami cracked a smile. “For the moment?”

Luka chuckled. “Exactly.”


	9. 11. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette just can't seem to get excited about going to Rose's Valentine's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fighting some kind of bug at the moment and I keep falling asleep during writing time, so I'm not getting as many of these done the past few days unfortunately. I'll do the best I can for the last few days of the prompts, but don't worry if they don't hit daily this week.

Marinette was so upset that she didn’t hear the knock on her trap door, nor the sound of it opening slowly. “Marinette? Your mother said I should come on up.” 

She gasped and jumped, using a tissue to dab her eyes quickly. “Luka, you’re here! I didn’t realize it was—oh, gosh, come on in, I’m so sorry, I’m...I’m almost ready, just—”

Luka’s hands came down on her shoulders and she could see his kind expression in the mirror. “It’s okay, Marinette, it’s just a party. No one will care if we’re a little late.” 

“R-right, of course, I’m just sorry you’re having to wait on me—I just—I just can’t seem to figure out what to do with my hair.” Her voice choked up and her breath hitched and she hated it, because if by some miracle he hadn’t noticed her tears in her reflection, there was no way he wouldn’t notice her voice.

He always noticed. 

Luka didn’t mention it, though, just kneaded her shoulders gently before letting go to gather up her hair and let it run through his hands. “It looks pretty just down like this,” he said. “But I could help, if you want? I know a few tricks.” 

“Y-you could?” Marinette blinked, distracted from her distress for a moment.

Luka shrugged one shoulder. “Maman’s never been into fancy hair, so when Juleka started growing hers out, I used to help her. I never got good enough to do super clean and chic, but if you’re okay with a messier look, I’ve got you covered.” He winked at her in the mirror. “Do you trust me?” 

Marinette smiled even as she sniffled. “Of course.” 

Luka picked up her brush and began running it through her hair, straightening out the mess she’d made with her earlier attempts. “Got any bobby pins?” 

Marinette dug in a drawer of the vanity and came up with a card full. 

“Perfect,” Luka said. He set the brush down and combed his long fingers through her hair. It felt nice and Marinette’s eyes closed. “Do you want to talk about it?” Luka asked gently as he began separating her hair. 

Marinette sighed shakily. “It’s nothing.”

“Clearly it’s not,” Luka said, reaching forward to catch a tear at the corner of her eye before it could leave a track through her makeup. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know what’s wrong,” Marinette admitted. “Just...I don’t know, do you ever just have days where it feels like nothing you touch turns out like you want it too?” 

“Sure,” Luka said, meeting her eyes in the mirror with sympathy. “Sucks.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed. “I’ve changed my outfit four times. I tried at least five different ways to do my hair. This is my second try with my makeup and here I’m going to ruin it crying all over it. And it won’t even matter because my eyes will be all red and puffy and everyone will  _ know _ and then it’ll be  _ what’s wrong with Marinette _ and  _ no need to be so dramatic Marinette, everything is fine  _ and  _ if you wouldn’t stay up designing all the time you wouldn’t be so tired _ and—”

Luka’s hands came down to her shoulders and squeezed again. “Deep breath, Marinette.” He rubbed his thumbs up and down the back of her neck. “Poor thing, you’re so tense,” he sighed. “I wish you didn’t have so much on your mind.” He squeezed her shoulders lightly one more time and then went back to her hair. “I can help fix your makeup too if we need to. Just try to relax a little. I’ll help you get fixed up, we can go to the party and mingle for a little bit and make Rose happy, and the second it gets to be too much, we’ll leave. Okay?”

Marinette took several deep breaths. “Okay.” She tried to smile. “Where’d you learn all these tricks anyway?” 

Marinette was surprised at the serious look Luka gave her in the mirror. “I’m telling you this in confidence. Please don’t spread it around.”

“Of course,” Marinette agreed, eyes wide. 

“Juleka has a lot more problems than she lets on,” he said quietly, slipping his hand away to continue working on her hair. “I can’t say more than that but...a lot of times, it’s things I can’t help with. It kills me, not being able to help. So if brushing her hair or helping her cover up the fact that she’s been crying or buying her something pretty will help even the tiniest bit, I want to do it.” He met her eyes in the mirror and shrugged. “Screw whether it’s a guy thing or a girl thing.” He looked back down at what he was doing. “And if it helps you too, then that’s even better.” He pinned another lock of hair in place. 

“Can you stop for a moment, please?” Marinette asked, and Luka’s hands lifted away from her hair. Marinette turned in her chair and hugged Luka tight around the waist. Luka leaned down a little to return her hug, rubbing her back lightly. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “Now turn around and let me finish.”

Marinette did, and for a few moments she found she didn’t have to do anything. Luka’s hands in her hair were soothing, his fingers occasionally brushing her jaw or her neck tenderly as he gathered up the strands. She could just sit and...be. She sighed out a little of her tension, relaxing a bit in her chair. Her dress really wasn’t so bad, after all, baby pink and decorated with heart-themed lace—perfect for a Valentine’s party. It was sweet, but not childish as she’d worried, not paired with the elegant cascade of simple twists Luka was working into her hair. And now that she thought of it, she had that necklace that she’d designed, that would go nicely now that Luka’s work had bared her neck. He’d left two strands of hair loose in the front to frame her face, and the damage to her makeup really wasn’t that bad. And it wasn’t as if she were going to the party alone. She was going with Luka. She always had fun with Luka, and he was good at slipping into conversations just as they got to be too much for her. 

It would be fine. There would be food, and maybe they could dance. Maybe she’d have fun.

Marinette admitted to herself that she was sorely in need of fun. 

“Just a couple more,” Luka murmured behind her. “There.” 

Marinette dug a compact out and turned her back to the mirror, using the compact to see the pile of loose twists and loops. “It looks good,” she smiled up at him. “Thank you so much, Luka.” 

“I’m glad I could help,” he smiled back, and then he bent down, curling a finger under her chin to tip her face up towards him. “Your makeup actually still looks okay.”

“Are my eyes red?” Marinette asked, and his smile softened.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” he said, letting his hand fall. “You look lovely, Marinette. Way too good to be seen with me.” 

Marinette stood up and turned to him, straightening the collar of his black button-down. “I think you look just fine. Your usual look suits you but you clean up nice.” She picked off a loose thread that had caught in one of his buttons.

Luka rolled his eyes. “Rose banned my hoodie for the night.” 

Marinette giggled. “But not the ripped jeans?” His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and his black jeans were more fitted than his usual pair but still ripped at the knees and on one thigh.

Luka grinned and shrugged. “We compromised. She agreed I could keep the jeans as long as I wore the shirt and changed my shoes.” 

“Oh, that’s why you seem taller,” Marinette said, looking down at the black boots on his feet. 

Luka chuckled softly through his nose. “Are you ready to go now?”

“Almost,” Marinette replied, sweeping back to her jewelry box to retrieve the necklace. She fastened it on before Luka could even offer to help and then slipped into her regular flats. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Don’t forget your purse.” 

Marinette gasped and turned back to grab it, peeking inside. Tikki winked at her and Marinette smiled, snapping it closed and slinging it over her shoulder. She whirled back, smiling brightly for the first time all evening. “Okay,  _ now _ I’m ready,” she giggled, but Luka didn’t move, just stood looking at her with a slightly silly-looking smile.

“Luka?” 

Luka blinked. “Hmm?” 

Marinette giggled. “Are we going?” 

“Right, yes,” Luka jumped slightly, and he looked away. “Ready when you are.” 

Marinette smiled and went to him, taking his arm. “Then let’s go.” 

He gave her a soft look and led her to the trap door. 

“I’m sorry for making us late,” Marinette sighed as they left the bakery. 

“It’s not a problem,” he assured her, bringing his hand up to squeeze hers where it rested on his arm. “And I meant what I said earlier. The minute you stop having fun, we’ll leave.” 

Marinette pulled him to a stop, raising up on her toes as she tugged him down so she could kiss his cheek, secretly enjoying his slight gasp and the blush that painted his face. “Thank you, Luka. For doing my hair, and for cheering me up.” 

“Anytime, Marinette,” Luka managed to recover enough to say. “If I can help even a little, I want to.” 

“You do,” Marinette assured him, leaning into his arm as they walked on. “You really do.” 


	10. 12. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka loves the custom designed Kitty Section jacket Marinette made, but he's shocked to find out it's not actually for him.

It was designed like a vintage letterman’s jacket, with white leather sleeves and a black cloth body.  _ L. Couffaine _ was embroidered on the left breast in electric blue.  _ Kitty Section _ was plastered across the top of the back in their signature font, complete with the lightning bolts on either side of the name. Below in the center of the back was a large version of Kitty Section’s mask logo, personalized with Luka’s colors and lightning bolt over the right eye. Pink leather lightning bolts with blue stitching were attached to the white sleeves on the shoulders. 

It was incredibly cool and he loved it. 

There was just one thing wrong with it and he really wasn’t sure how to bring it up. 

“What do you think?” Marinette asked as Luka turned the jacket over in his hands.

“It’s awesome, Marinette,” he said, tracing the lightning bolts on the shoulders. “It…” he hesitated, but he’d always been honest with her and there was no hiding this anyway. “Marinette, it’s amazing, and I love it, but...I’m not sure it’s going to fit, though. It looks a little small.” It looked really small, actually. Which surprised him, because Marinette had his measurements and everything she had ever made him fit perfectly. 

“Well…” Marinette began to fidget and looked down. “It’s not actually for you...it’s for me.” 

Luka stared at her for a moment, and looked back to the jacket in his hands. This jacket with his lightning bolt, his colors, his band, his  _ name _ ...was for her to wear? 

Luka suddenly felt the need to sit down. He sank into the deck chair behind him, one hand coming to cover his mouth as the other still held the jacket. Marinette’s jacket. Which she made for herself. With his marks all over it. 

“But I wanted to talk to you before I wore it,” Marinette continued, “Since, you know, well...obviously it...it might give people a certain impression, and I um...I wanted to make sure you were okay with that.” 

Luka was so stunned that he began to see black spots in front of his eyes before Marinette grabbed his shoulder. “Luka, breathe!” 

He sucked in air like a drowning man and shook his head as Marinette worried over him. “I’m all right. Sorry, I’m all right, I promise.” 

“Geeze, Luka. dramatic much?” Marinette grumbled with a sigh. Luka was still doing the math, trying to find any way it could come out differently, but he kept coming up with the same answer.

Luka took a shaky breath. “Marinette, is this...are we...are you asking me to—are you  _ sure _ ?” 

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded. “It is, I’d like us to be, I’m definitely asking you to, and—I’m absolutely sure. I promise. I wouldn’t dare risk hurting you if I wasn’t totally sure.”

Luka stood up and held the jacket out, opened for her. “Can I see it on?”

Marinette’s smile lit up the whole deck. He helped her slip the jacket on, and she did a turn for him. He smiled as she actually walked a short imaginary catwalk away and back. Luka put a hand over his heart as if that would keep it from pounding out of his chest and sat back down, afraid his weak knees would give out on him. “How do I look?” she asked shyly, doing one more turn.

Luka shook his head. “Like a dream come true, and I’m still not sure you’re going to fade away into the mist.” Impulsively he reached a hand out to her; she put hers in it. He half expected his fingers to close on air, but she was still there, warm and real. She came to him and he swallowed as she perched on his knee. 

He saw the mischief spark in her eye and his pulse jumped even before she leaned toward him. He let his eyes fall closed and held very still as she kissed him, firmly but tenderly, slender fingers fluttering along his jaw. 

“Did that feel like a dream?” she teased, nudging his nose with hers before she straightened.

“Yes,” he answered honestly, afraid to move. 

Marinette giggled and he felt her breath on his face as she rested her forehead against his. “Open your eyes, silly boy.” 

“Promise me you’ll still be there if I do?” 

“Always,” she whispered, and it was more beautiful than any song he’d ever played. 

Luka opened his eyes slowly, taking in the blue of her eyes and the curve of her cheek and the softness of her smile. He reached out to catch her around the waist and pull her more fully into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him in the smell of leather, as he hugged her tightly to him. 

“So...now everyone will know I’m yours,” Marinette said, pushing his shoulders lightly so that he would let her pull back a little. “Can I ask you to wear something for me?” 

Luka would have worn anything she asked him to in that moment, up to and including the fanciest wedding dress she could find, but she held up a simple cord necklace with a round pendant engraved with her monogram M. Luka bowed his head so she could slip it on him, and he felt its small weight come to rest against his chest with a light thump. 

Luka caught her hand and kissed her fingertips, and then leaned up to kiss her lips, cupping her soft cheek in his hand. “Thank you,” he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he added, “For finally claiming me. I’ve been yours for ages anyway.” 

“Thank you for waiting,” Marinette said softly, laying her head down on his shoulder. “I’m so grateful that you decided to be mine even when I couldn’t be yours. I’m so grateful you’re still here.”

Luka sighed and relaxed back into the chair, feeling the pendant against his chest and her weight in his arms. Soon enough someone would find them and there would be screaming and cheers and teasing, but he was grateful for this quiet moment, just the two of them, to take it all in.  _ Mine _ , he thought, squeezing lightly, and there was a part of him that thought maybe he should be ashamed of thinking that way, because Marinette belonged to nobody, but...well. That part could stick it just this once. As much as she could give herself to any one person when the fate of Paris rested on her shoulders, she had chosen him. He was hers, body and soul, whether she truly understood it or not, and she was sitting in his lap plastered with his name and logo by her own hands, so...maybe just this once it was okay.  _ Mine,  _ he thought again, burying his face in her hair.  _ Just be mine when you can. That’s enough. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole this jacket design idea from myself, XY style, so you'll see it again very soon, but I don't care, I love it. Even if varsity jackets aren't a thing in France. I never got to do any of those traditions in high school, and what else is fanfic for?


	11. 9. Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the photo shoot set up for his new album cover, Luka think's Jagged's designer has maybe lost her mind on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this piece and then one more I want to finish for this collection before I call it quits, so even though Valentine's Day is over I'll have at least one more update for this!

“Jagged,” Luka sighed, hands on his hips as he surveyed the set before him. “You know I usually trust your judgement, but I think your designer’s lost her mind this time.” He’d never met Jagged’s favorite designer, but Jagged had insisted they bring her in for this album cover. Jagged raved about her, but Luka generally tuned him out after the first few sentences. Jagged really only had two modes: total enthusiasm or absolute distaste. Either way, Luka always took his opinions with a grain of salt.

XY had bitched about her, but Luka had ignored that too, inferring from it only that the designer was attractive and that she’d had enough taste to shoot XY down. Luka hadn’t said anything, though. Speaking badly about the boss’s son was frowned upon even for up and coming rock stars. Unless Jagged decided to go independent and took Luka with him, they both had to put up with both Bob Roth and XY for now.

Jagged unknowingly mimicked Luka’s pose, giving away his uncertainty even though his words were confident. “Just...wait. Have a little faith. Let’s hear her out, I’m sure Marinette has a plan.” 

“Her plan better not involve making my album look like a perfume ad, Jagged.” Luka replied, wrinkling his nose. 

“I have asked you repeatedly to call me Dad,” Jagged said absently. 

“This is a disaster!” wailed a voice from the other side of the room. Luka and Jagged both looked that way to see a young lady in a business suit with her hands buried in her blue-black hair as she stared at the same set they’d been staring at. “This isn’t what I requested at all! This will never work, it’ll look like a perfume ad! How did this happen?”

“But Marinette,” said a saccharine voice that made Luka cringe. He couldn’t see the speaker but that voice made his skin crawl. “This is exactly what you asked for. I followed your directions.” The words that followed were smug. “To the letter.” 

“Oh my—” The young woman sighed, taking her hands out of her hair and straightening her back. She unbuttoned the coat of her suit and slipped it off, tossing it over the back of a chair and began unbuttoning and rolling up the sleeves of her blouse. “Right. Okay. This is not happening. Jagged and Luka will be here any minute and we’re going to do this shoot and it’s going to look amazing, and not like it belongs on the front of a Valentine’s card. When I was talking about Cupid, I meant the mythical Cupid, Lila, you know, the hot young guy with the bow, the literal embodiment of love and desire? NOT the chubby little baby cupid that sits on a cloud. You said you understood. Did you even look at the pictures I sent you?”

“But, Marinette, your notes said—” 

“Forget it,” Marinette said briskly, stepping up to the set under the lights. “I don’t have time for your excuses. I have to fix this.” She started ripping out the clouds. “Do we have any paint? Because there is no way we are photographing Luka Couffaine, the hottest rock star in the country right now, on  _ this _ .” 

Holy hell, she was gorgeous, bold and determined and in charge, her feet planted as she reached up and pulled another piece of cotton batting down. She waved at the baby blue background. “Someone get me some black paint.” 

A hand waved in front of his face and he became aware of Jagged calling his name. He blinked and looked back at Jagged. “That’s your designer?” Luka asked inexplicably breathless.

“Best in the business,” Jagged said proudly. “Come on, wipe the drool off your face and I’ll introduce you.” 

Luka very much wanted to be introduced. He also wanted her phone number and a personal guided tour of the nearest supply closet. 

“Listen,” Jagged said, grabbing his arm and turning him so that the two men were eye to eye. “You watch how you treat her. I can make another son but I will never find another designer with that kind of talent, and if you piss her off I will put you right back on that boat with your mother where I found you, understand?

“Love you too,  _ Dad _ ,” Luka muttered, and Jagged apparently took that for agreement, hauling Luka forwards with him. 

“Marinette!” he called, and Marinette turned, a pretty smile lighting her face.

“Jagged!” Then she caught sight of Luka and her eyes widened slightly, the smile dropping immediately. “Mr. Couffaine!”

“Luka, this is Marinette, the most rock ‘n roll designer you’ll ever meet.” Jagged looped one arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “Tell us what you’ve got planned for us, Mari.” 

“Actually—well, I—” She only fumbled for a moment before she got her bearings back and straightened, stepping out from Jagged’s arm to turn to Luka with a professional air that didn’t make her one bit less attractive. Luka blinked at the not-quite-fake smile she gave him, absently noting the light smattering of freckles across her nose. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Couffaine, it seems there was a bit of a, er...misunderstanding and the set up is all wrong. I apologize for taking up your time but I’ll have this fixed as quickly as possible. In the meantime, is there anything we could get you while you wait? Would you maybe like a snack?” 

Jagged stepped on his foot before he could answer. It didn’t do much thanks to Luka’s heavy boots but it did remind him of Jagged’s threat. Not that that was necessary. Jagged was the one renowned for losing his shit in public, not Luka. No matter how much he really did want this particular snack, no one would know. Besides, he wasn’t XY. The woman was here to do a job, not entertain Luka’s fantasies, and he needed to get his mind off her very pretty mouth and back on the job.

Before he could come up with a professionally appropriate answer, though, another girl popped up at Marinette’s elbow. “Mr. Couffaine, if you’d like to come with me I’d be happy to make sure we find you something  _ satisfying _ while Ms. Dupain-Cheng fixes her mistake.”

Luka recoiled slightly; this was the saccharine voice he’d heard before and it was even less pleasant up close. “No, thank you,” he said automatically, barely even glancing at her. “I’m fine.” He looked back at Marinette. “It’s fine, I don’t mind waiting. Honestly I’m relieved, I was a little worried when I saw the set.”

“Of course you would be,” the other girl said sympathetically, and Luka, who hadn’t moved his eyes from Marinette, saw the designer visibly grind her teeth.

Still, her tone was entirely professional as she said, “Lila, please go get us the black couch from the casting room, the one with the silver studs. I’m sure with your persuasive talents you can find some help to get it here.”

“Of course, Mar—Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” Lila said, and Luka doesn’t even have to look at her to know that her bright, helpful tone was completely insincere. She brushed past him, her fingers lingering on his wrist for a moment. He twitched it away without a glance in her direction.

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t need anything, Mr. Couffaine,” Marinette said, turning back to Luka. “Then if you and Jagged wouldn’t mind waiting, I hope I’ll have this cleared up shortly.”

“I have no doubt,” Luka replied, with a slow grin. “And please call me Luka, I hate being Mr. Couffaine.” 

“Of course,” Marinette smiled. “Feel free to call me Marinette. Jagged certainly does.” She made a cheeky face at his father, and Luka missed what Jagged said in response because Marinette  _ laughed _ , and it was a beautiful sound and that was a real smile on her face and...wow, those eyes. 

His heart was suddenly pounding. Those eyes were familiar. Did...did he know her? He watched her, fascinated for a different reason, as she went over to take the can of paint from the assistant who’d brought it. She went with purpose to the backdrop, standing back for a moment as if to consider. Then she took a wide brush and began painting across the blue background in broad strokes that she left ragged at the edges. 

“I can change the color in post,” she mumbled. “Psyche’s lamp would be shining from...here, so this area stays light.” 

Jagged, easily bored as always, excused himself, leaving Luka there alone as Marinette made quick work of the backdrop. When she was done the smell of paint hung thick in the air but the scene was much better. A few more changes and the perfume ad look was replaced by a much grittier but still fantastical scene. The fluffy carpet was gone from the floor, revealing a hardwood platform. Marinette had taken some of the prop arrows and broken them in half (and watching her snap them like so many twigs had set his blood rushing again). Then she turned to Luka with a wide, much more sincere smile than she’d had before. “All right, I think we’re ready for our Cupid.” 

Oh...right. That was him. Luka sighed, but unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as he’d been instructed and removed his heavy boots, leaving him in his ripped jeans embellished with chains. He’d been through hair and makeup before they came. 

“We’ll start with you on the floor,” Marinette directed. “If Lila actually manages to get us the couch,” her tone seemed to indicate she thought it unlikely, “We can try that later and see what we like best. Vincent, can you show him where please?”

Luka followed the photographer’s directions and waited while they adjusted the lights. “I should warn you,” Luka said, glancing up at Marinette with a hint of trepidation. “I’m not a model or an actor. I’m not actually good at this part.” 

“I’ve seen you perform,” Marinette smiled reassuringly, and why were those eyes so familiar? “I’m not worried. If you can evoke that much emotion on stage I’m sure we can pull some of it out here.” 

Genuinely flattered, Luka smiled up at her. Marinette patted his bare shoulder. “It’s just another kind of performance,” she told him, and then she seemed to grow flustered, snatching her hand back. Luka couldn’t help a smirk. Marinette turned away, cheeks pink. 

Then it was business as usual, trying different poses while trying not to look bored out of his mind. Watching Marinette skitter about was entertaining, at least, but he couldn’t follow her constantly.

“He is so stiff,” Vincent complained, straightening and putting a hand on his hip. “Marinetta, can you not inspire the boy a little more?” Luka winced and sighed. Well, he warned her.

“Let’s take a break,” Marinette said, looking completely unbothered by this turn of events.

Luka sighed, sitting up and propping his elbows on his knees as she approached. “Told you,” he shrugged. Marinette knelt on the floor next to him and pulled out her phone. “Cupid brings love to everyone,” she told him, “but he never finds love himself until he meets Psyche. But he won’t let her see his true self until she comes into his room with a lamp while he’s sleeping. That’s what we’re going for with this shoot.” 

“Right,” Luka answered automatically. This had all been explained in the pitch, though he hadn’t paid all that much attention at the time. He actually didn’t get a whole lot of say in his album covers.

“Obviously we’re taking some liberties here,” Marinette continued. “Instead of being passive and asleep, you, as our Cupid, are finally ready to show your lover your true self, so you’re waiting for her to come in so you can really let her see you, and in doing so, allow yourself fall for her.”

His own music began to play from the speakers on her phone. She turned the volume all the way up, frowning in concentration. “There,” she said, looking up from the phone to meet his eyes. “The way you play the bridge, that’s what we’re looking for. That’s what inspired the shoot.”

Luka pursed his lips. The song was all about being ready to find love again after heartbreak, and the bridge was about that moment when you lock eyes with someone and choose to either look away or let yourself fall. It actually fit very well with the story Marinette had told him. He nodded slowly. “Play it again please.” 

Marinette complied, and Luka closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself sink into the music. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Marinette. Her lips parted in something like surprise, but she didn’t turn her gaze from him as she nodded slowly. “Yes. That’s it. Can you do that for the photos?”

“Can I look at you?” Luka asked. “It’s kind of hard just...staring into the lights.” 

Marinette’s cheeks pinked, but she nodded. “Okay. I’ll get Vincent to tell me where he wants you to look, and I’ll stand there. Don’t worry about the camera, just listen to the music and keep your eyes on me, okay? Vincent will do the rest.”

He felt the corner of his mouth tug into a smile, and had to take a breath to compose himself. “Yeah, okay.” Marinette smiled at him and again he was hit with that wave of familiarity. Luka tilted his head slightly. “Have we met before?” he asked. “You just...you look familiar.”

Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise, and then she looked mildly embarrassed. “I didn’t think you’d remember that.” 

“So we have met?” Luka asked, a little too eagerly. “It’s just—I swear I remember your eyes.”

Marinette blushed again, maybe even a little darker than before. “I went to school with Juleka. We, um, met on your mother’s boat once the year you left with Jagged. The music festival? You played with Juleka’s band and...I was there.”

Luka’s brow creased as he thought back to that day. “Ma-ma-marinette,” he whispered, a broad smile spreading across his face. 

Marinette made a face. “Oh good, you do remember.” 

Oh, he remembered. He absolutely remembered her now, as a skinny little kid with those beautiful eyes huge in her face as she babbled that they were ready for him to rehearse. She’d been so cute then, and he’d chatted her up a bit between the rehearsal and the concert, but then Jagged had come to the boat and everything had come out, and his whole life had been turned upside down, and he hadn’t seen her again. “Wow,” he breathed. “You’ve come a long way.” 

“So have you,” Marinette pointed out, giving him a hint of that cheeky smile she had turned on Jagged. “You’re a big rock star now.” 

“Oh, well I...yeah,” Luka slumped his shoulders a little bit, feeling his own face heat a little. “It’s been...well it’s been a trip, that’s for sure.” 

Marinette smiled. “You’re doing great. Are you ready to try again?” 

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Luka said, relaxing back into the reclining pose he’d been in. “Ready when you are.” 

“Okay.” She got up. “Hey Vincent?” 

Luka watched her, still marveling that this confident little dynamo was the stuttering, blushing girl he’d met way back then. 

Well. She still blushed, he thought to himself with a smirk. 

“All right, we’re ready, Luka,” Marinette called, walking to a point off to his left. “Just like we talked about.” She played the song again, and Luka closed his eyes, getting into the music. Then he lifted his head and looked at Marinette, and she smiled. “Go, Vincent,” she said. “Just keep your eyes on me, Luka.”

Not a problem at all. The rest of the photo shoot was easier. Occasionally Marinette moved, directing Luka’s gaze to a different spot, while Vincent clicked away. Luka had long since stopped listening to the music she played. For one thing, he had a new song taking shape in his head...and for another, it was getting increasingly easier to look at Marinette like she was the girl of his dreams. 

* * *

Marinette was thrilled with the outcome of the photo shoot as she stood over Vincent’s shoulder, watching him click through the proofs. She knew immediately which series she would be using. The pose where Luka was half-reclined, looking off camera with an enraptured, expectant expression. He held one of the broken arrows in his hand, the point against his heart, ready to stab himself with his own arrow if it meant finding love again. She’d add wings made of light in post that would look electric against the dark background. She would darken the pale sky blue on the outside of the dark area she had painted to something that harmonized with Luka’s dyed hair, and then she would add a light source here for Psyche’s lamp…

It would be perfect. Not exactly like her sketch thanks to Lila’s sabotage, but just as good, if not better. She nodded in satisfaction, and went to tell Luka they had what they needed.

He was hovering nearby, his shirt back on but only half buttoned.

“You did great,” she told him, smiling. “I think we got everything we need. I’ll have the proofs in by the end of the week, but as long as you’re satisfied then I can say it’s been a pleasure doing business with you.” 

“Thanks,” Luka said, ruffling his hair as she was sure he’d been itching to do since the whole thing started. Most of it fell right back into place, stiff with product. He raised his eyebrows slightly. “So do you actually work for me, or…” 

“I work for Jagged most of the time,” Marinette replied, already checking her schedule on her phone for the next thing she had to do. “I suppose you could say I’m on retainer with him in a way. I work directly for him on his personal looks and concert gear when he needs me, and the rest of the time I run my own business. I’m not affiliated with the label unless Jagged brings me in for a project like this as an independent consultant.” She gestured vaguely, indicating the shoot. “So today, technically I work for Bob Roth,” both of them made a face, “But Jagged calls the shots.” 

Luka nodded slowly, and then ducked his head a bit, hunching his shoulders so he didn’t tower quite so far over her. “Well then. First let me say that Jagged said he’d kick me off the tour if I upset you.” Marinette gasped and Luka chuckled. “He told me that he could make another son but he’d never find another designer like you, and having met you now I completely agree with him.” Marinette sputtered, having no idea how to respond to that, and to her embarrassment Luka chuckled through his nose at her. “Okay now I really believe you’re that Ma-ma-marinette.” Marinette pouted, folding her arms as Luka continued. “I’m just telling you this because I want to make sure you know there’s no pressure on you for what I’m about to ask, and if you say no I won’t breathe a word about it ever again. Okay?”

Marinette blinked. “Okay.”

“So...with that said, I’d really like to take you out sometime. Would you go on a date with me, Marinette?” Luka grinned, and it wasn’t at all like the rock star smirk he wore for his fans. It was sweet and hopeful and more like the boy from the boat than anything Marinette had seen since that day so long ago, when he’d teased her gently and played music just for her. She’d never forgotten that day and his kindness and she’d been happy to see him doing so well as he followed his dreams. 

Marinette found herself smiling back at him. “I’d um...I’d be open to that, if Jagged’s okay with it. You might not be my boss but you’re still the boss’s son, and…” She shrugged helplessly.

“I get it,” Luka smiled. “You’re a professional, I know that.” He raised his chin slightly to look over her head. “Hey, Dad!” he called. Marinette’s eyes widened and she turned around to see Jagged poking his head back into the studio. “Can I date Marinette?” 

“Oh God,” Marinette whispered, anticipating Jagged’s reaction. 

“Just wait until we announce our engagement,” Luka chuckled as Jagged’s whoop carried across the studio, the man himself barrelling towards them. 

Marinette looked back at him in surprise. “You’re sure of yourself.”

Luka’s grin only widened. “I’m sure about you. Pick you up at eight tomorrow?”

Marinette managed a weak “O-okay,” and then Jagged was on them, and nobody else got a word in edgewise for quite some time.


	12. 10. Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is taken off guard by the sudden attack of killer balloons.

It happened so fast he had no time to react at all. There was just a shout and a sudden burst of color in his vision, and then his bike wheels...did something, he wasn’t sure exactly what, but the next thing he knew he was bouncing off the sidewalk and rolling into the street.

So, that was bad, but he was so winded that he couldn’t immediately move. He managed to roll over onto his hands and knees, and that was not so great, because his knees  _ hurt _ . 

So did his face, actually. He raised a hand to touch his cheek and it came away bloody. 

Someone grabbed him under his arms and hauled him up, and then he was draped over a petite figure being half-dragged, half-carried out of the street, and he still wasn’t sure what really happened. 

His rescuer dumped him (gently) on the sidewalk and knelt in front of him, and Luka looked into the concerned eyes of Sabine Cheng. “Luka, dear, are you all right?” she asked, with that same strained, slightly-high pitched tone to her voice that Marinette sometimes got when she was freaking out about something.

“I...think so?” Luka managed. “Nothing feels broken, just...banged up a bit. What happened?”

“I’m so glad you were wearing your helmet, dear,” Sabine said, patting his shoulder lightly. “I’ll be right back, let me get your bike and then we’ll get you inside.”

“Oh, I—” But she was gone before Luka could put anything coherent together. 

She came back a moment later, carrying his bike. Carrying it, because his front wheel was hopelessly tangled in balloon strings. One or two balloons that had survived unpopped floated along behind her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Luka grumbled, looking down at his knees, which were currently as ripped as his jeans, staining the white strands of the frayed edges red. Luka sighed and touched his face again. 

“Don’t touch it, dear, you’ll just get it dirty,” Sabine admonished him as she came up and set his bike against the wall of the bakery. “Let’s get you inside, for goodness sake. You’re lucky the traffic was able to stop. You gave me quite a scare, I can tell you.” She slipped under his arm and hauled him up.

“Mrs. Cheng,” Luka began, “I’m all right, there’s no need, I was just a little winded, I can just go home and—“

“Nonsense,” Sabine said briskly, hauling him through the bakery door. “Excuse me just one more minute,” she smiled at the customers who were waiting, and Luka began to feel guilty as well as embarrassed. “Tom,” she called as she manhandled Luka toward the back stairs. “Take the front for a minute if you can, I’ll be right back.” 

“Mrs. Cheng, really, I can manage, you have customers,” Luka tried again, but Sabine hushed him. 

“I saw the whole thing through the bakery window, and you’re lucky you didn’t end up as street pizza yourself. Now hush, we’re going to get you patched up and that’s the end of it, and then I’ll get cleaned up and go back downstairs.”

Luka realized that her clothes were smeared with blood. His blood. “Mrs. Cheng, I am so sorry—”

“Tut, tut, just sit here. If it’s all right, I’ll get Marinette to come help you. She’s actually quite good at first aid and I do need to get back downstairs quickly.”

“Of course,” Luka said automatically as she set him down on the couch and went to the stairwell to call for Marinette.

“What? Luka!” Marinette screeched from the top of the stairs, and then there was a clatter and occasional yelp as she came barrelling down the stairs. “Oh my gosh, you’re bleeding.” 

“Yeah,” Luka admitted, wiping at a drop of blood that he could feel trickling down his chin. “Sorry.” He tried to make sure he wasn’t going to drip blood on their couch or carpet as he took stock of himself. He looked down at his forearms and grimaced at the scrapes running from his elbows to his wrists.    


“Yes, Maman, I’ll take care of him, you go ahead. I’ll be right back, Luka.” 

Luka propped his elbows carefully on his thighs and slumped with a sigh. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading, he was starting to feel every little bump and scrape. 

Marinette returned with cloths and the first aid kit. “Oh, Luka,” she said, looking at him. “Your face!” 

Luka winced as she began dabbing at his cheek with a wet cloth. “How bad?” 

“Not awful, I don’t think it’s going to scar, but you’re going to turn some interesting colors before it’s better. Luka, what happened?”

“I’m not totally sure,” Luka admitted. “But I think I was attacked by a runaway balloon bouquet. It got all tangled in my bike and I went flying. Your mom came and dragged me out of the street, or I’d probably still be laying there wondering what happened. She must have dropped all her customers to come running after me.” Luka hunched his shoulders. “I’m really sorry for all the trouble, I feel so stupid. I didn’t even see it coming and everything happened so fast, I was so confused, I barely even moved.” 

“Don’t feel stupid, Luka, it was an accident. A pretty crazy one by the sound of it,” Marinette soothed, and the sound of her voice did relax him a little. He jumped as she touched his chin and then realized that she was unbuckling the helmet he was still wearing. Marinette lifted it away, and took his face gently in her hands, checking him for any other injuries. Her cool hands felt good, though he winced when she brushed her thumb near the scrape on his cheek. “I’m going to need to clean that one a little more, but let me get the blood off the rest of you and make sure there’s nothing serious. Here, hold the cloth there so you’re not bleeding on everything. How do you feel?” 

“Pretty bashed around,” Luka sighed, holding the cloth she gave him to his face as she instructed, “Nothing major, though, just a whole lot of small stuff all hurting at once.” 

“Let me see your hands,” Marinette instructed, and Luka turned up one, then the other obediently. Marinette frowned. “Luka, your hands aren’t hurt at all, how—” Her gaze snapped up to his face. “You didn’t break your fall. Luka!” He winced as her voice jumped pitches sharply. “You just let your face hit the ground?”

“I honestly don’t remember,” Luka admitted. “But it sounds like something I would do.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “I need my hands more than my face.”

Marinette growled, and Luka braced himself, but all she did was grab his wrist and inspect the scrapes on his forearms. “These aren’t too bad, they’re shallow and not bleeding much.”

She looked at the blood soaking through his jeans. “Those we need to fix, though. Take your pants off.”

“Geeze, Marinette, buy me dinner first,” Luka joked. 

Marinette was clearly in no mood. She marched over to the table, snatched a macaron off a plate there, and returned. She shoved the macaron into his mouth and threw a bath towel into his lap. “There. Pants off now.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Luka grumbled around the macaroon, levering his sore body up as Marinette turned her back. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants, and then sat gingerly back on the couch, covering his boxers with the towel. “Done,” he said, munching the rest of the cookie.

Despite her brusque manner, Marinette’s cheeks were pink when she turned around. She knelt in front of him and began to clean the blood off his knees. Luka sighed. “I’m really sorry about all the trouble, Marinette.” 

“Hush,” Marinette told him, sounding remarkably like her mother. Luka smiled. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” Marinette added, more quietly. 

“I am,” Luka said, reaching out to stroke her head gently. “I’m really okay, Marinette.” He chuckled. “You only have one pigtail in.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened and she reached a hand up to touch her hair. “Oh, I was in the middle of putting it up when Maman called.” She pulled the elastic out of her one pigtail and stuck it in her pocket. “There, at least now it won’t look so silly.” 

“It was cute,” Luka chuckled. “But...wow, it looks really good like this.” He lifted a lock and let it slide over his fingers as it fell. “You’re so pretty, Marinette,” he told her affectionately. 

Marinette flushed, and Luka managed not to jerk his hand back, suddenly remembering that he was here bleeding on her couch with no pants on and that maybe it wasn’t the time to be saying things like that. “Sorry,” he said, pulling his hand back at a more reasonable speed. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“You didn’t,” Marinette replied automatically, and then glanced at him guiltily. “I mean, I should be able to take a compliment.” 

“Yes, well, my timing could have been better,” Luka sighed, sitting back a little on the couch now that he wasn’t bleeding everywhere. “I’m just making all kinds of trouble for you today.”

Marinette huffed as she bandaged his knees. “You’re ridiculous. After all the times you’ve picked me up from a metaphorical fall, the least I can do is patch you up after a more literal one.” 

“You do plenty for me, Marinette. Not that I’m keeping score.” 

“Well, then let me do this, and stop apologizing. It’s not like you drove into a bunch of killer balloons on purpose,” she giggled, getting to her feet. “Let me find you something to wear and then I’ll take care of the rest of you.” 

Luka looked away to hide his blush as she went around the couch. “I’m sure I have something,” she said, almost to herself, as she went up the stairs. She was only gone a few minutes.

“I made these for a cousin of mine,” Marinette said, holding up a pair of flannel pants. “But then I lost them before his birthday and had to make him something else.” She made a face, and Luka chuckled. “They might be a little short for you, but at least it’s something.” Luka shot a longing glance at his own jeans in a heap on the floor, but the odds of Marinette letting him put them back on when they were bloodstained weren’t really in his favor. He accepted the pants and pulled them on when Marinette turned around again. They were a little loose in the waist, so they wanted to hang a little low on his hips, but that kept them from being quite as short as they would’ve been and his shirt was long enough to cover it. 

That didn’t stop Marinette’s designer eye from noticing, though. “Ugh it hurts to see you wearing something I made that doesn’t fit right,” she complained. “But we’ll have to make do. Okay, sit back down and we’ll deal with your face next.”

Luka sat down, and Marinette hesitated a moment, and then sat close beside him. “Look at me,” she said, and he adjusted himself to face her. 

Marinette sighed as she cupped the uninjured cheek in her hand. “This is going to sting.” 

“I can take it,” Luka said, more than a little distracted by having her so close. “It’s not the first time I—ouch!” He gritted his teeth. 

“Sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Staring into her beautiful eyes made it easier to ignore the pain. She wasn’t looking back, of course, her eyes fixed on the scrape on his face as she frowned slightly. But that just meant he could look at her face all he wanted without being weird.

God, she was pretty.

Marinette suddenly turned very red, and her eyes twitched over to meet his for just a moment, before . “Um...thank you.” 

Luka’s eyes widened slightly. “Sorry, did I say that out loud?”

“Mm.” Marinette was even redder than before.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, like I said, I can—I can totally take a compliment,” she said quickly, and Luka grinned. 

“Really,” he said, quirking one eyebrow.”

“I can!” Marinette protested. 

“Hmm. So if I said you have beautiful eyes, that wouldn’t bother you at all.” 

“Of c-course not,” Marinette stammered. “Hold still.” 

“You do,” Luka told her, grin spreading slowly in spite of the sting in his face. “They’re such a pretty color, and your lashes are so nice. You know how to make them up just right, too.” 

“Um, th-thank you,” Marinette said. 

“I’ll stop if I’m making you uncomfortable,” he told her softly. 

“I’m fine!” she insisted, and then she sighed, looking back at his face. “You really did a number here.” 

“I love your freckles,” he told her, even as he winced at her efforts to get the road dirt off his cut. “You have to be close to see them but they’re really cute.” He choked back a laugh as she jerked back slightly and covered her nose with her hand. 

“Did you hit your head?” Marinette demanded. “Do I need to check you for a concussion?”   


Luka laughed. “That doesn’t sound like taking a compliment,” he teased.

Marinette’s cheeks puffed out adorably in frustration and Luka tried to get his laughter under control, but the best he could do was settle for chuckling through his nose. It hurt less that way, at least.

“What’s next?” she muttered, giving him a glare that actually wasn’t very intimidating at all. “My lips?”

“No,” he said, his own twitching into a smile. “If I told you what I thought about your lips, or how often I think it, I’d sound like a creep.” 

Marinette blushed from her collar to her hairline and he really should be ashamed of himself, but teasing her was too much fun. She already knew he liked her, anyway, and she deserved to know how cute she was. “You’re just pretty, Marinette,” he told her. “It’s a fact.” 

“Hold still,” Marinette said stiffly, and Luka did, as she fitted a piece of gauze to his cheek and taped it in place. 

“I like your hands,” he commented as she began bandaging her forearms. “They’re so little and delicate but they’re so strong and they work so hard.” 

“Oh my God, Luka,” she muttered, not looking up, but he could see the corner of her smile. “You’re as bad as Chat Noir.”

“I’m just telling the truth as I see it.”

Marinette sighed, but her smile was affectionate. “All done. Just one more thing.” She cupped his face in both hands and oh holy shit it  _ burned _ , it  _ hurt _ ,  _ fuck shit damn _ —but Luka was not about to make a peep out loud that might stop her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. 

It was over mercifully quickly and she let go of his face, drawing back with an adorable little smirk on her lips. “There. All better.” 

Luka tried to smile, though his eyes were watering. Marinette looked puzzled for an instant and then her quick mind put it together and her hands flew to cover her mouth. “Oh my God, Luka, your face, did I hurt you? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“It’s okay,” Luka grinned, looking down. “Worth it.” He glanced up at her and smirked at her red face. “You can make it up to me if you want, I don’t mind.” 

She smacked his shoulder. “You absolute  _ flirt _ , good grief Luka! Where is all this coming from?” Marinette exclaimed, pretending to check him for a fever.

Luka chuckled through his nose. “You’ve known for a long time I wanted to kiss you, Marinette, I don’t know why you’re surprised.” 

Marinette blushed. “I wouldn’t say I  _ knew  _ that.” 

“Mm, I think you did. But you know it’s all right, Marinette. I’m just teasing, not trying to pressure you. Pretty as you are, if I ever do get to kiss you, I want it to mean something. So don’t worry about it, I can wait.” He sat back slightly. “Thanks for the patch job. I better go figure out how to un-balloon my bike wheels.” Luka started to stand up.

It felt remarkably similar to his earlier experience; it happened so fast that he wasn’t sure  _ what _ happened. There was a flash of blue and pink in his vision and then he was falling back onto the couch, Marinette’s hands on his face (just the good side this time) and shoulder, and he had time for one shocked breath before her mouth found his, warm and soft and firm.

When she pulled back Luka stared at her, mouth hanging half open in shock. 

“That’s the first time you’ve said you wanted to kiss me without some kind of convoluted metaphor,” she told him, nudging her nose against his, though she was blushing hotly. “It’s a lot harder to tell myself you didn’t mean what I thought you meant when you use plain words.” 

“Oh.” Luka considered that. “Sooo...I really like you, Marinette, I really want to kiss you pretty much all the time, and as soon as my face heals I’d really like to take you on a date.” He gave her a lopsided smile. “That plain enough?” 

“You have one week,” Marinette told him, “And then you’re taking me out whether your face is healed or not.” 

“Do you want to go out with me, Marinette?” Luka had to ask, both hopeful and suddenly nervous. “I mean, I want to, absolutely, but I want you to want to and—” 

Her lips on his turned the rest of his words into a helpless little moan. 

“Next Saturday,” she said against his lips, and kissed him again. “Seven. Don’t be late.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Luka agreed, and kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have a plan with this one and it kind of shows, but hopefully it was fun anyway. I have one more piece in progress before I close out this fic and I'd really like to get it finished off in the next day or two, but it's being a bit stubborn.


	13. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka kind of wished he'd been brave enough to ask Marinette for a real Valentine's date, but really, this is turning out pretty well. (Sequel to day 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late, but I got the idea of bookending this with a sequel to Day 1 and I really wanted to do it, so even though it took a while, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks for taking this little Valentine's journey with me!

The bakery box had long ago been emptied even of crumbs as the credits rolled on the Couffaine’s small TV.

“And another one bites the dust,” Luka chuckled as a quiet snore emerged from Juleka, who was flopped on the couch with her head on his thigh. Captain Anarka had given up and gone to bed two movies ago. “Guess it’s just you and me left. One more, or are you done?”

“I wouldn’t mind one more, but…” Marinette looked around him at Juleka. “I’d hate to wake her.”

“Go pick something out,” Luka told her, “I don’t think it’ll be a problem, honestly, you kind of have to be a heavy sleeper to survive in this house, but I can take her to bed and then we won’t have to worry about it.” 

Marinette extracted herself from where she had gotten wedged between Luka and the arm of the sofa when Juleka stretched out, and went to look through the pile of videos on the floor by the TV. Luka carefully shifted himself out from under Juleka, and then slid his arms under her and lifted her carefully. “Can you get her hair for me?” Luka asked in a whisper. Marinette came over and swept Juleka’s long hair up from where it was hanging down, and piled it on top of the sleeping girl, tucking it under one limp arm. “Thanks,” Luka whispered. “Trust me, having her hair get caught on something and waking her up that way? Not pretty.” 

Marinette put a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggle as Luka carried Juleka to their room. 

When he came back Marinette had one of his mother’s pirate-themed period dramas ready to go, and Luka smiled knowingly. 

“I had to sit through Juleka’s horror movie,” Marinette defended. “I should at least get to look at pretty costumes!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Luka chuckled, sinking back down on the couch. Not quite so close to her this time, now that Juleka wasn’t taking up most of the sofa, which Marinette kind of regretted, because true to her earlier intentions she was wearing her comfy pajamas, but it turned out it was a bit chillier on the boat than it was above the bakery ovens. 

“Do you have a blanket?” Marinette asked, rubbing her arms absently.

“Uh, sure, I’m sure there’s one here somewhere,” Luka frowned, looking at the mess around them and trying to calculate the most likely blanket location. “Or I could give you my hoodie,” he added, running his fingers through his hair as he admitted to himself that he had no idea where there would be a blanket in all this stuff. Marinette had laughed at him when he came out wearing his hoodie over his flannel pajama pants and t-shirt but now she looked at it longingly. 

“I don’t want you to be cold,” Marinette fretted. “I was fine when we were all squished together...maybe you could just come back over here?” 

Luka slid back over toward her without hesitation, lifting his arm around her as she pressed to his side. “Better?” he asked, as casually as he could manage. He could feel the goosebumps on her arm under his hand. “You really were cold, why didn’t you say something sooner?” He unzipped his hoodie and let her come between it and his body, wrapping it around her as best he could. 

“I was fine until you left, and then I was going through the movies so I really didn’t notice,” Marinette defended, cuddling against his side and tucking her arms close to her body. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, well, tell me if this isn’t enough. I can always go get the blankets off of my bed.” 

Marinette just wiggled a little closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, so Luka shrugged the shoulder she wasn’t leaning on, and relaxed back into the couch. He certainly wasn’t about to complain if she wanted to snuggle. Honestly this was the closest he’d ever come to having a successful Valentine’s date. Part of him wished he’d been brave enough to ask her for a real date. 

The rest of him thought this was already pretty great. 

It had been a fun evening. They’d had their traditional ice cream and destroyed the treats from the bakery. Marinette fit in seamlessly, only a little thrown now and then by his mother’s outrageousness, and coaxing more conversation out of Juleka than usual. He didn’t even mind when they ganged up to tease him. Really, he was used to being outnumbered, and he’d suffer through a lot more to see that smirk on Marinette’s face. He was weak for her sassy side. 

And her eyes. And her soft smile, and her kindness, and her blush, and the crazy way her mind worked. Luka was just weak for Marinette, period. 

They chatted quietly for a bit, Marinette commenting on the costumes and Luka on the music and the nautical inaccuracies, and both of them on what an absolute jerk the heroine's father was, but eventually they fell comfortably silent. Marinette lifted her head suddenly from his shoulder. She didn’t say anything, though, and Luka looked at her. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just...I don’t think I said thank you for the chocolates,” Marinette ventured, a little shyly. He obviously hadn’t wanted to make a big deal about it, so she was a little hesitant to bring it up, but she wanted him to know how much she had appreciated the gesture. 

Luka shrugged slightly, dropping his eyes. “I was thinking about you, and...I just wanted to do something nice for you on Valentine’s Day. I figured I couldn’t infect you with my terrible Valentine’s luck just with that, so…”

“Well,” Marinette smiled. “Thanks for thinking of me.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. She bit her lip to keep from snickering at the pleased little smile that tugged the corner of his lips. 

“I think about you a lot, actually,” Luka admitted, the hand that had long ago stilled on her arm beginning to skim up and down again. “You’re a pleasant thought.” 

Marinette giggled. “That’s a sweet thing to say.” 

“Is it?” Luka blinked. “Oh. I guess so. I didn’t mean—well. It was just the truth. I wasn’t trying to be smooth or anything.”

Maybe it was the late hour or maybe she was just happy, but Marinette buried her face in his shoulder, giggling madly. 

Luka squeezed her shoulder. “You okay there?” 

Marinette lifted her head, her eyes sparkling even in the dim light from the TV. “You’re always smooth, Luka.”

Luka snorted softly. “Not even close. If I were that smooth I would’ve had better plans for Valentine’s Day than sitting in the dark watching movies I don’t even like while Juleka drools on my leg.”

Marinette pouted. “If you wanted to watch something else, you could have said so.”

Luka winced. “See? Not smooth. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I just—I’m not a big fan of horror movies either, I only watch them because Juleka likes them. Really, tonight has been so much better than it could’ve been, and if you’re here I don’t care what we watch.” 

That made Marinette smile. “See?” she teased. “Smooth.”

Luka smiled back because he couldn’t help it, but he shook his head. “Just the truth.”

And it was, because he was stupid in love with her and he’d suffer through a lot more than a pirate movie he’d seen fifty times if it meant being with her like this. Or not even like this; she could be on the other side of the couch not paying any attention to him whatsoever and he would still be happy. 

Because he was a sap, as Juleka liked to remind him. A stupid, lovesick sap who longed for her to put her head back on his shoulder and go back to the comfortable silence where he couldn’t put his foot in his mouth.

Instead she leaned her forehead against his temple, nudging his cheek with her nose. “Luka,” she sighed, with an air of fond, affectionate exasperation that did a number on his heartbeat. She stayed there for a moment, and then added, “Thanks for having me over tonight.”

Luka swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He turned his face just slightly, pressing back into her gently. 

“It was Jules, actually,” he admitted into the small space between them. “You seemed like you were happy with your plans and I didn’t want to bother you but she said I was being an idiot. I guess she was right.”

“I would have been fine,” Marinette said, moving slightly. Her nose brushed against his, “But this is better.” 

“I’m glad I got to spend Valentine’s with you,” Luka said, distracted by her closeness. His heartbeat picked up as he watched her lips curve slowly. 

“Me too,” she said, voice dropping to near a whisper. “I think...there’s no one I’d rather spend Valentine’s with.”

Luka’s breath hitched slightly. “No one?”

“Mm-hmm.” 

Marinette shifted slightly. Luka felt her breath across his lips and her fingers at his collar at the same time, and sucked in a sharp breath of his own. Marinette moved just a little and an electric shock went through him as he felt her mouth brush his softly in a kind of experimental, barely-there, almost-kiss. He was still trying to figure out what to do about that when she laid her hand along his cheek and pressed her lips to his, still softly but with more certainty. 

Marinette’s heart was beating frantically and she had no idea what she was doing, but she didn’t want to stop because then she would have to look Luka in the face and see his soft eyes asking her questions she wasn’t sure she could answer. She also didn’t want to stop because kissing him felt  _ really _ good, especially when he tilted his face to meet hers more fully and the arm around her shoulders pulled her closer as his free hand cupped her jaw. She felt no fear because this was Luka, always so gentle and understanding and careful of her; Luka, who cared for her, who would never hurt her, who went out of his way to spare her embarrassment, who made her feel like it was okay to just be clumsy, spastic, flustered Marinette. Luka, who thought she was extraordinary and sincere and brave. 

She  _ felt _ brave as they continued to trade soft, thrilling kisses, though her insides quaked and more emotions than she could process swirled through her as his thumb caressed her lightly and his lips gently guided hers. The look in his eyes when he paused to check on her before coming back for more made her even bolder. Her hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck, toying with the soft strands of hair at his nape. Luka shuddered under her touch and she smiled into the kiss. 

There wasn’t really a decision to stop, they just seemed to wind down naturally, until they were just touching foreheads with matching silly smiles. Marinette curled up against him and Luka wrapped himself around her, resting his chin on her head. 

“You okay?” Luka asked softly. 

Marinette made a small noise and nodded against him, though she still couldn’t manage to look at him. “That was nice,” she whispered. 

“You liked it?” 

She nodded again, still keeping her face hidden in his neck.

“I did too.” He sighed, rubbing his cheek lightly against her hair. “Is it too soon to ask if you want to go out with me later this week? Maybe see a movie that’s not almost twenty years old?” 

Marinette giggled. “I’d love that.” She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he took a slow breath, felt him slowly relax. 

“Okay,” he said, almost sounding as though he were talking to himself. “Cool.” 

Marinette smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Luka.”

His voice was warm when he answered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Marinette.”


End file.
